What You're Missing
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Kenny hates Eric and Eric is using Butters. What better way to hurt the fat bastard but is vengeance all he's looking for.
1. Friday

A/N: Okay, I can barely watch South Park since it's totally disgusting but then it sometimes makes me laugh too. So the characters may be OOC.

**This takes place with them in Highschool.**

What You're Missing

Butters was crying in his room. Eric was a total jackass! Stan, Kyle and Kenny heard about Butters crying and went to his house. For some reason Butters didn't want to see Kyle so Stan and Kenny walked into the room.

"Butters, what's wrong?"

The blond sniffed. "Eric used me."

The boys' eyes widen. "Used you? You mean..."

He nodded. "He's a total jerk but I don't know what to do. I really love him."

Kenny slapped Butters on the face. "Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"Come over to my house this Friday. Don't bring anyone over and definitely don't tell Eric about this or else." He threatened and Butters didn't feel better.

"Kenny, what the fuck!" But the orange jacket boy just walked out of the room.

Butters started to cry more. "Why is everyone so mean?"

"Uh? There. There." He patted his back. "Not everyone is a jerk. Me and Kyle is here for you." Butters only cried more.

Friday came and Butters became hesitant of whether he should go to Kenny's house or not but he knew he would be severely punished if he didn't go. So he went reluctantly. He knocked on the door and Kenny immediately opened the door and pulled Butters into the house.

"You didn't tell Eric anything?"

"N-No."

"Good. Did you eat dinner?"

"Y-yes."

"Then we're going to my room."

"What?! Wait Kenny! In second thought I'm really hungry!"

"Just sit down on my bed. I won't do anything." He ordered and Butters reluctantly listened.

The orange jacket boy faced the blond with his sharp blue eyes. "Now tell me why you're so in love with Eric. He's just a total jackass."

Butters felt his body shiver uncomfortably. "It's because he's my friend and he looks like he needs a lot of help so I try to be there for him."

"But he used you, right. He had sex with you only to think of you as Kyle."

Butters twitch and began to cry.

"Don't start crying. There's nothing to cry for now because I'm going to make you forget Eric."

"W-why?"

"Because he's a fat bastard who needs to learn how to take care of his lover. I'm a womanizer and I hate it when they are abused the wrong way."

"W-womanizer? Kenny, what are you going to do?"

"Make you realize what your missing. The sex was horrible wasn't it."

"I-I don't know."

Suddenly a dark aura was filling the room making Butters scream. "That was your first time." The boy growled.

"Y-yes."

"Then I'll give you a better comparison." He removed his orange jacket quickly along with his shirt and revealed a well sculptured body with abs and lean muscles. Butters blushed. "I'm not saying that sleeping with a fat man is horrible. Fat people are very comfortable to sleep with. What you're comparing is the sex."

"I thought you weren't going to do anything!" He meeped.

"I forgot to say yet. My bad but Butters you have to realize you can't be the one there for Eric. He'll always be a jackass if someone like you will keep spoiling him. You need to find better."

"Y-you."

"Probably but I bought you here to realize there are people out there who will give love to you better. Touch me here." He ran a hand across his abs.

"Here." Butters touched it and felt a hard stomach that seemed to be arousing. He could feel the well-defined curves and had his other hand touch the muscles. He worked his way up to the chest and felt Kenny flex them. The half-naked boy flexed his arms and the blond touched them with care.

"What are you thinking when you touch me?"

"It's...nice." He said a bit dazed.

"I can see that your little friend agrees too." Kenny smirked and Butters realized that he was hard. He was red and covered his hard on but the stronger of the two removed them. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Now here's something nicer."

He claimed the small boy's lips and with his mastered skills he had the boy willingly open his mouth for ther tongues to touch until he was left gasping for air. "Was that better than Eric?"

"Uhm...Eric never kissed me. Usually he would just skip to the sex."

"Then do you want to try again." Kenny smiled with glee and Butters nodded cutely. He moaned when they kissed again and he could feel Kenny sem-erection against his thigh. He didn't stop the male from removing his shirt leaving them both half naked.

Kenny didn't feel as heavy or suffocating as Eric. It felt weird. Kenny began to kiss his cheek down to his jaw and then his chest. He gasped when he felt a finger pinch a nipple and a mouth suck on the other. His vision began to go hazy. He definitely didn't get service like this.

"Butters, do you want to feel really good?" Kenny asked.

"Uhm...yeah." The blond answered hesitantly because he couldn't imagine feeling any better but he was corrected when his pants was taken leaving him with his bunny printed underwear.

"Cute." Kenny snickered and licked the boy's crotch wetting the fabric between them. Butters gasped and them cried when kenny had stretched one of the holes for the legs to free Butters erection and take it into his mouth. He felt his whole body clash against pleasure when Kenny continued to lick and suck him.

Even blow teasingly at the head. "K-kenny, I can't take more of this. My stomach is burning!"

"Just let it all out Butters. Come for me and taste what semen taste like." He continued his pleasured torture on the genitals until Butters came. The blond was a gasping mess. Kenny faced him and kissed him. As promised, Butters tasted himself which tasted nasty but also enticing.

Kenny removed Butters underwear and ordered him to lie against the headboard which the boy lazily did. Kenny took something out of his nightstand and arranged himself in front of Butters. They kissed again sloppily. Butters moaned when he felt something small and slick enter his anus.

"Wh-what is that?"

"That's my finger and this is your best friend."

Butters had no idea what he meant by that until he felt something amazing being pressed against. "Wha-what was that?"

"Like I told you. It's your best friend." Kenny teased and added a second finger to scissor the boy and then a third one.

"Kenny...more...I want more."

The male on top smirked. He removed his fingers and took a pillow to place under the fragile boy for a better angle. Kenny leaned towards Butters once more to stick out his tongue and the blond immediately kissed him as he entered slowly.

Butters moved away from the kiss as he felt the pain settle in. Tears flowed down the boy's eyes as he hadn't found pleasure in doing this at all. Kenny wiped his tear with his thumb and made them kiss again to relax the boy. He rubbed a hand against his hip for comfort as he moved in and out until he was fully sheathed.

They were both gasping for air as they stayed like that for a moment.

"Ke-kenny?" Butters wasn't sure what was happening.

"Just wait, until the pain disappears."

"Disappears?" Butters didn't understand until he realized the pain was slowly going away and pleasure took its place. He began to clench and unclench against the big cock within him. It was a lot bigger than Eric's.

"Dangit Butters." Kenny moaned and then began to thrust in and out of the boy slowly to make the boy get used to it. Just then Butters begged for more and he answered to it with faster and harder thrusts.

Butter began to moan and weep as he felt pleasure he never knew before. It felt INCREDIBLE! Now he knew why the gay flag was as it is. He saw the freaking rainbow when Kenny hit against his prostate that had him howling from pleasure.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Kenny! Kenny!" He cried for the boy above him as he was overtaken by the pleasure. He reached out his arms and Kenny pulled him up and thrusted into him in that position. It was hot. It was breath-taking. And most importantly, he felt loved.

He may be hysterical but he couldn't help but fall in love during the sex. Eric never gave him this. This was better. It was as if their bodies was matched.

Just then they froze when a cell-phone rang and Butters knew the ring tone meant Eric was calling. "Eric?" Butters forgot the pleasure and was reaching out for his phone since it was a habit."

Kenny glared at him and pushed Butters against the bed facing his pants on the floor as he thrusted into him again. "No! I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything!" Kenny roared at him.

"But! Eric!"

Kenny saw red when Butters called out another man's name. "He never loved you! Never as much as I ever could! Or anyone!" He thrusted into the boy with raw passion perfectly aiming at the prostate every time. He forced the boy to lie only on his knees as he stroked the boys member along with his thrusts.

"Ah! AH! Nng! E-" He gasped for air as he was being punished with pleasure he couldn't control. "Kenny! Kenny!" He cried over and over again until he came at last. Just a few more thrust and Kenny blew his own load into the boy.

They lied there and the cellphone stopped ringing. Butters faced the sex-maniac with an embarrassed expression. "What did you mean by 'As much as you could'?"

"You heard what I said. Eric is just a jackass who takes everything for granted. He doesn't deserve you as much as anyone else does."

"Oh. So this was just sex?"

"Mind-blowing sex. Then yes." Kenny gave a lop-sided smile making Butters blush of his performance.

"T-then I should go now. It's late."

"Go? You're sleeping here. Tomorrow I'm going to give you the full tour of a wonderful sex-life without Eric."

"Huh?" Butters didn't get an answer as Kenny had fallen asleep. As curious as he was, the blond fell asleep too from all the sex. He didn't hear Eric call the next time as he was entangled in Kenny's strong arms.

To be continued...

A/N: Yes! I ship Bunny!


	2. Saturday

Saturday

Kenny woke up lazily and smelled fresh pancakes. He looked to his side to realize that Butters wasn't there. Instead the boy came in through the door with a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

"Oh you're awake! I made breakfast."

Kenny sat up and saw a blush from Butters. He was still naked but did nothing to hide it. "Mmmm~" He took a bite and felt an orgasm in his mouth. He pulls the blond into his arms and kissed to taste a mixture of mint and sweet syrup. A bit weird but tasty.

Kenny rubbed his crotch. Butters gasped, "So early in the morning?"

"Yes, a wife needs to suit her husbands needs."

"W-wife? I thought this was all just sex!"

"It is so I'm gonna teach you how to please your husband."

"Isn't that kind of sexist?" Butters clenched his teeth but couldn't stop his moans from coming out.

"Why is it? Men are sexually depraved creatures and I'll tell you a little secret. You can get a lot from a man with sex but you need to be really good."

"But shouldn't sex be between two people who really love each other?"

Kenny stopped his kissing Butter's chest. "Sex is just sex. Just a penis in a hole but with the person you love, it feels better than having sex with just anyone else."

"You know so much Kenny. I'm glad its you teaching me. I don't think sex can get any better this." He responded honestly.

Kenny stares at Butters for a moment. "You're welcome. Now let's get to business."

"But your breakfast will get cold!"

"Then you'll be my plate." Kenny grabs a pancake and lays it on the boy's body. He took the bottle of syrup and poured it all over the boy's body. "Now this is what I call breakfast."

Butters was left a panting mess who was all sticky of syrup and cum. Kenny ate all the pancakes off him with lots and lots of syrup and introduced him to a new sex position called 69. Butters had no idea why it was called that until Kenny explained it to him. "The sheets are dirty." he said in between breaths.

"I'll take care of it. Go into the shower." Butters lazily did. First he brushed his mouth but the taste of Kenny's cum wouldn't come off. He couldn't taste the mint at all. He turned on the hot water to rid of the stickiness. It took a lot of work of the front. He was focusing so hard that he didn't realize Kenny came back until he entered the shower with him naked.

"Kenny! I'm not done!"

"Of course not. This is what they call shower sex."

"Sh-shower sex. Aren't you tired at all?" Now this was starting to feel like a boot camp.

Kenny smirked. "Don't be scared. I really made your back side dirty. Let me help you." The blond squeaked when he felt fingers enter him. "It's really dirty in here." Kenny knelled and Butters felt his body trembled in pleasure when he felt something soft and wet against his hole.

"W-what are you doing?" He questioned but his mind was shattering before him.

"I'm cleaning you."

"But its dirty there!"

"Then let's make it clean." Kenny continued his assault while stroking the teen until he came. "That's a good boy." The sex maniac teased and slapped the cheek. "Let's get out now."

"Huh? Wait, aren't you hard too?"

"I am but you must be really tired. I don't wanna break you." He told him and the blond blushed. The teen knelled down in front of Kenny and took his erection into his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You made me feel good so it's my turn. Don't worry." Butters opened his mouth and took the tip in and began swirling his tongue and sucking lightly. He drew back a little to wet his lips and took the length in again. He began bucking his head as he sucked and curled his tongue under the cock. He would stop for a second at the tip to give it special attention.

"Damn Butters. You weren't this good during the 69."

Butters let go and began licking it to answer. "Cause you distracted me."

"I'm gonna come." He did come and they had to shower a bit again.

"So what're we going to do now?"

"Wanna play video games?" The orange jacket boy offered.

"Video games?" Butters was surprised.

"We weren't going to just have sex all day. I'd be dead by then." Kenny told him logically.

"Oh, okay." They went down stairs and Kenny put in a random racing game.

"I realized that I haven't seen your family around."

"They went to Disney land during the weekends. They won't come back till Monday."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because you needed my help."

Butters couldn't help but feel his heart thumping erratically. Kenny sacrificed his time to go to Disney Land. DISNEY LAND! Who in the world will not want to go to Disney Land?! Butters tried to focus on the game after the next few hours but he kept losing.

Kenny suddenly paused the game and Butters felt a stronger thump in his heart and shivered.

"It's lunch time. Wanna order pizza?"

"Uhm, no, I can cook lunch."

"Really? What'd ya have in mind?"

"Uhm, I can cook mashed potatoes and there's some left over spaghetti in the freezer."

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen."

"No! I mean, you know, there's a lot of...knives in the kitchen."

Kenny quickly caught on. "I'll be careful."

Butters wanted to say no but this was Kenny's house and he was a guest. They went to the kitchen and amazingly, no incidents happened. Butters had been panicking throughout all of it but no casualties were made.

"Wow, we made it and you didn't get killed." The blond sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess that makes you my lucky charm." Kenny winked making Butters blushed. They ate their lunch in peaceful silence. Afterwards Kenny decided that they should play twister in the living room. It was strange but then Butters quickly got entangled with the other blond.

At some point they fell with Butters on top of the boy. He could feel his hard on against his thigh. Nothing was said. They kissed passionately and Kenny made quick work of Butters clothes until the bell rang. The cute blond groaned in annoyance making Kenny snickered.

"Stay there. I'll get the door."

"But I'm naked!"

"Move and you'll regret it." He smirked evilly and Butters found it threateningly attractive.

Kenny opened the door to reveal Kyle and Stan. "Hey Kenny! We-" Stan shut up when he saw a naked embarrassed Butter on a twister mat. "Kenny, can we talk to you?"

"That's what we're doing right now." He shrugged and leaned against the door, not ashamed to reveal his new lover.

"_Outside._" Stan meant it and Kenny rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"You bastard!" Kyle quickly said.

"Kyle, calm down. I'll handle this. You bitch! Butters is Eric's boyfriend! What are you thinking?!" That was really calm.

"Eric doesn't treat him like a boyfriend. He abuses him and Butters doesn't deserve that."

"I guess your right but making him have sex with you while he's still dating Eric. Dude, that's wrong. Eric is your friend. He's an ungrateful bastard but he's still your friend! And you know how sensitive Butters is. The dude will fall in love with you."

"That won't happen. I made it clear that this was just sex."

"So you're turning him into a whore?"

"No! I'm making him seeing what he's missing if he continues on with that pig! He deserves to know that he can deserve better."

"And having sex with him will? What Butters needs is a best friend first of all who will give love during sex! He can't value someone if he believes that someone can give him more pleasure than someone he's with."

"This isn't any of your business!"

"I'm just telling you man, you might hurt Butters more than Eric has. He might actually find someone he loves but ends up not being able to love him back because he still thinks of you and your amazing cock."

"Then I'll love him."

"What?"

"Wait, what?" Kyle finally said something. "Oh my god! You're in love with Butters!"

"No I'm not!" Kenny quickly denied.

"Oh yes! You're in love with Butters! That's why you're doing this shit!"

"Fine! I'm in love with Butters!"

"Dude, if you're in love with him, why don't you tell him?" Stan questioned.

Kenny doesn't answer because it hurt to say so.

"Oh." Stan realized.

"You're afraid he might still choose Eric over you." Kyle stated the truth.

"Maybe I am. So if you don't mind, I have someone waiting for me." He slams the door shut and locks it.

"Kenny?" Butters became worried. The stronger teen carried the boy and bought them back to his room. "Kenny, what's wrong? Did they say something that hurt you?" He questioned with a hurt confused expression.

Kenny gritted his teeth and quickly undressed. He took out a bottle of lube from his jacket's pocket and squeezed the whole thing into the boy's bottom and quickly entered the boy.

"Ah! Kenny!" Butters screamed in pleasure and continued doing so as Kenny began taking him with so much power and speed. It felt like his deepest regions were being invaded thoroughly. Especially his prostate. He just kept going and going even when he came.

Butters found himself on his fours as Kenny pounded into him deeper and hauled him up to kiss him urgently. It quickly became night but it didn't stop until dawn.

Butters was smiling like a fool as he cuddled with his strong and passionate man. Kenny...Kenny wasn't sure if the weekend will change anything. He, without a doubt after amazing sex, loved Butters but he doesn't want to feel that rejection. It's the only thing he's really afraid of that'll kill him.

A/N: Yes, Kenny doesn't want to die from rejection. But the most disgusting death was when his stomach exploded and rats came out. EWWWWW! That made me hate rats more than I hate worms and I never hated an animal until the Centipede movie. What sick motherfuckers make that! It should be burned or better yet never existed and kill every producer who tries to! RAAAAH!


	3. Sunday

A/N: Kenny is SO OOC so don't mind.

Sunday

The morning started with sweet kissing and Butters hardening easily. Kenny wanted to stay every moment with Butters as this was their last day.

"Stay in bed all day. Doing what?"

"What'd ya think?" Kenny smiled and Butters blushed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He stated and walked towards it.

"Come back." Kenny told him even if it was a short while.

Butters used the toilet and then looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He saw a pipsqueak with no redeeming features. How could Kenny hold such a chubby cry baby. He looked ugly. The very thought made him cry and Kenny heard him.

He entered the bathroom. "Now why are you crying?"

"Uhm...I.."

The boy standing in front of the mirror said quite a statement. Kenny held the boy's waist and made the guy face him. Those big hazel eyes were filled with so much gullible sensitivity. He let his finger linger across those pink lips and then kissed them until they wished for air.

"You're beautiful." He told the boy and the boy only cried more. "It's useless crying. You're still beautiful."

"Stop lying!" Butters hid his face in his palms.

Kenny continued to kiss the side of his face. "You know what I see. A beautiful boy with eyes that burns brighter than the stars. So warm and cherishing like the sun. A cute button nose." He removed those hands and kissed his nose.

Butters opened his eyes and was still filled with doubt. "Liar. I'm ugly."

"If you were ugly, I wouldn't sleep with you. Stop telling yourself lies and look in the mirror." Kenny gently held Butter's chin and had him look at the mirror. "It's time you saw how the world saw you. More importantly me because some people are just motherfuckers with no self-esteem." A painful image of Eric appeared in his head.

"Wh-what do you see?"

"I see a boy so sweet and kind. The very sex makes your skin taste like peppermint candy and strawberry with a very sweet filling." He turned to the boy's ear and whispered with his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Lips with so much to scream and say. And cherries to squeeze and suck. It's like a desert with a donut ready to squirt its filling."

The pervert began stroking the boy's "donut".

He mewled. "I feel more like a sex object."

"Because you're so damn sexy. No one can have you. Your warmth. Your kindness. And most of all your unconditional love."

Butters became lost in the pleasure as he still stared at himself in the mirror. He shut his eyes but opened them in surprise when he felt Kenny's cock dig into him. He held onto the sink as he stared at his surprised expression and then at Kenny who was fucking him with a pleasure plastered on his face. He looked like he was truly enjoying him. Truly enjoy **_his _**body.

It was such a lewd sight that he couldn't stop from coming. The extreme tightness had the heat stirrup more as the pervert came deep into the boy.

They were stuck in passionate kissing as they went back to the room. Butters jumped to have his legs wrapped around his man. He stopped once they dropped on the soft bed. Their new erection digging into their stomach. Butters wanted to give so wrapped his hands around their cocks and stroked them.

Kenny hissed and held onto Butters as he worked their cocks. They heard their heavy breathing and moans. Butters was close and he tried to hold back. Kenny knew so changed their positions for a 69. Butters did come first but he still invented himself in sucking Kenny until he came.

Then something sparked in Kenny's mind. Butters nipples were sucked as Kenny worked his cock getting it harder. He spread his legs as he was ready but was surprised when he felt something tight and hot around his cock. Kenny was having his anus be invaded by Butters.

"Ke-kenny?!"

"I told you that I would make you experience a wonderful sex life."

"B-but it's too much! I can't hold it in!"

"Force yourself. I need you to last longer." Kenny began bouncing on him and Butters couldn't control himself. He bit his lips and began thinking of horrid things but it was too distracting to be distracted. "Come on. Work with me."

Kenny turned their position to do missionary style for Butters to do some work himself. The blond tried to do his best but came. He began to cry.

"Don't cry. You're a virgin there right?" Butters continued to cry as he nodded. "Then let's work on it till you get better."

"But I already came so many times!"

"Good point. Let's get breakfast."

They went to the kitchen and ate. When they were finished, Kenny went straight to business as he was teaching Butters how to last longer and how to pleasure the other mate. But the boy could barely listen as the guy was bouncing on him.

Realizing the blond will continue coming early, he decided he will be punished by sucking his cock or a thorough anus fuck. But Butters looked like he enjoyed it anyway.

They ended on the bed again.

"Wow...I never..." Butters felt his whole world change.

"Never what?" Kenny questioned as he had the blond comfy on his strong chest.

"Y-you know. T-top." He blushed as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"Being gay has its advantages. You feel both pleasures and can feel it all at once if you were in a threesome. Do you wanna?"

"No. I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like sharing." Butters glared as his cheeks puffed up.

Kenny chuckled. "Then it's a good thing I have dildos isn't it."

Butters' eyes widen innocently at the word. Kenny had another thing to teach the wide eye boy. After a few lessons and fun with sex toys, Kenny's family called that they were coming home. To not make things awkward, Butters decided to leave before they came home much to the pervert's dismay.

But before Butters left, Kenny gave him one more kiss outside. The blond was extremely surprised and then dazed as he watch his hand intertwined with Kenny's. It really was like a dream.

"What's wrong?"

Butters breathed in deeply as he tried not to cry. "It's just that I never got to experience something like that."

"What're you talking about? You're always affectionate in public." Kenny tried not to sound like a grouch.

"I am but it's the first time to just hold hands without being insulted and not be used..." Butters now remembered the whole reason this whole thing happened but when he looked at Kenny, he felt like their was something more but that's the whip cream of the dream.

It felt like he was getting close to the cream when Kenny hugged him that his tears fell. "Butters I-"

"Kenny! We're home!"

"Oh fuck." Kenny cursed and glared at his family.

"Oh, hey Butters."

"Hi Mrs. McCormick! I was just leave."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye! See you at school Kenny!" Butters ran off to his home feeling his heart thumping a mile away.

Kenny didn't say goodbye. Stupid as it is, he never wanted to even for something as simple as this. He was just lucky that he was able to at least the (probably) last time he could be with Butters this way. It all depends on Monday.

A/N: Yes. The sexiest couple is the one where both men are willing to bottom and Kenny is such a sex maniac that he's bound to bottom for so many different kinds. Seriously...why do I watch this show?


	4. Monday

A/N: Thank you 'Fan' for reviewing! I laughed when you said "Kenny teaches butters different sex positions" because that what this story was suppose to only be about but then I found this story where Cartman actually uses Butters and I was like 'Oh hell no!' so I just took my lemon story and fixed it.

Monday

Kenny was putting his books in his locker minding his own business with Butters in his head.

"Kenny!" The orange jacket boy looked towards the voice to see Butters huffing for air and a pink plastic bag covered with hearts and a cute bow. "This is for you for the weekened. I really had fun." The blond blushed as he avoided eye contact with the boy.

Kenny smirked. "Thanks. What are you doing afterschool?"

"Oh, Cartman told me to go with him."

A vein popped in Kenny's head. "Butters, I thought we went through this." He said ominously.

"I know! But its not like I can say no."

"Butters, if he's forcing you, tell me." He told the boy firmly.

The boy hesitated on what to say. "I'm sorry Kenny!" He shoved the bag in the teen's arms and ran away.

Kenny opened the bag to see 'thank you' cookies and small hard candies and chocolates. Behind him a student was carry a cake with a knife. The janitor behind that student had mopped the floor wet having someone fall to knock the student holding the cake down and the knife flying in the air.

Kenny ran towards his goal and the knife was miraculously dodged.

"Oh my god! Kenny survived!" One of them shouted.

"Let's follow him!" The kids followed him into the cafeteria since it was still breakfast. They watched him jump and kick Cartman in the face.

"You bitch! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"Never lay your hands on Butters again you fat asshole." He growled as a demonic aura wrapped around him.

"Oh I get it. I knew along Kenny that you liked Butters. Why else did I even give a shit about that cunt?" Eric grinned as he wiped the blood dripping down his mouth. Kenny punched the asshole to the ground.

"Say that to my face again you**_ son of a bitch_**." He dared.

Suddenly the room erupted with chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Eric launched himself at Kenny and the two were fighting to the death. Students began throwing their lunch trays into the fight to see Kenny smash the plate of food into the fat ass's mouth. Another student threw in his baseball bat to have Eric whack the boy. A girl threw in her golfing club into it to have a sports battle.

"Face it Kenny, Butters is mine!"

"No!" He broke the bat with his amazing determination and then whacked Eric to the floor. He had blood lust but Eric defended himself when someone threw in a chair. He smacked Kenny and the golf club flew out of his hand.

"Butters! Butters! Kenny and Eric are fighting!" One of the girls told him.

"What?!" the boy ran to the cafeteria since it was where the roars of cheers were.

Eric was about to kill Kenny by beating him with the chair since that was what the twisted asshole would think of doing. Plus it was natural that Kenny died. He'll come back anyway at the devil hour. Kenny really believed he was going to die.

"Kenny!" Butters cried and Kenny remembered why he was doing it. His adrenaline rush had him kick the chair out of Cartman's hands and he grabbed a knife one of the lunch ladies threw in. He kicked Cartman in the gut having the fat ass go down in pain and vomit on the floor.

Kenny caught the racist by the collar and held the knife high. Everyone was silent as they were waiting for what would happen.

"Kenny stop!" Butters cried and Kenny hesitated and then looked at the dumbass in his hand. He realized killing him wasn't going to be worth it. He no longer had what he wanted all these years. He stabbed the knife through the floor and then let the retard go

"Yeah! That's right! You're too much of a fag to do it!" Eric mocked but it was deaf to Kenny as his whole attention was on Butters.

"Kenny, we need to get you to the hospital!" Butters grabbed his hand but the orange jacket teen didn't move.

"It's alright Butters, I'm okay. You're my lucky charm remember so stop crying. I hate seeing you cry."

Butters sniffed as he tried to hold his tears in. "You fucking retard! Afterschool I was suppose to tell Cartman off myself! You don't have to be a dumbass and do this!"

Kenny blinked. "Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

"I wasn't sure if I could do it! I didn't want to worry you over nothing and I didn't think you were this big of a dumbass!"

"I'm sorry. Butters, will you be my boyfriend?" It was now or never and his heart wasn't sure if it'll keep beating.

"That is so romantic!" The girls began to weep.

"NO!" Eric took out the knife from the floor and charged.

Kenny turned quickly and knocked the knife out of the fat ass's hand and it flew into his arm. Eric screamed and ran arond the room cursing.

"So?" Kenny asked.

"Of course you retard!" Butters kissed the fool and the room cheered.

Afterwards, Eric went to the hospital while Butters treated Kenny's wounds in his room since he didn't have health insurance.

"I heard that you survived a lot today." Butters told him shyly. He began to feel that wave of them being together now. It's quite a shock.

"Thanks to my lucky charm." Kenny grabbed Butters gently by the cheek and kissed him. It was sweet and nice.

The door knocked and Stan and Kyle came in holding each others hands now. "Hey guys. Heard about the fight. How are you two doing?" Kyle asked.

"We're fine. Really fine." Kenny smirked at his new boyfriend who blushed. "So you two going out now?"

"Uhm, we were actually going out for a while. After what you two did, we decided not to hide it anymore." The two smiled at each other nervously since it was new to them too, publicly.

"So how about we have a foursome?"

"Kenny!" Butters yelled and the couple blushed.

"What, it's not a threesome. I do you from behind. Stan does Kyle from behind and you two will french kiss each other and suck each others cocks." Kenny shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Don't be stupid Kenny! Right Stan!" Kyle looked to his boyfriend who was blushing with a hard on.

Kyle and Butters looked at each other and was seriously thinking about it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. As long as you don't my Kenny."

"Yeah, and you don't touch my Stan." The two leaned in each other and the tops were watching in anticipation.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Kyle quickly withdrew. But on Kenny's birthday, they did and Eric died of a drug overdose!

The End

A/N

Kenny: What? No sex scene?

Me: You had enough of that during the weekend.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
